The New Job
by MINECRAFTnet
Summary: Mike (Total Drama) has had a family and the are tight on money, Mike turned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He will bring Zoey, his kids, Cameron, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent and Leshawna to complete all 5 nights so Mike can get the day guard. Who will survive? Will they make it? Or will the animatronics get to the first?
1. Chapter 1

Mike Smith woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and the slowly rising sun. He sat up in his King-sized bed and looked out the window. The big tree outside the house held a nest a Robins. A Father and Mother, 2 baby birds and 3 teens or pre-teens. Just like their family. In their family, they had 5 kids in total. Right next to him was Zoey, his wife and partner in crime. She slept peacefully in the bed, not having to wake up for another hour but Mike had a couple of things to do. Mike was 30 years old and lived in a house on a child filled street. The number of kids on the street to adults were 60 to 30. He could already hear Cam and Gwen wake up next door with their 10 children. He quietly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Zoey but thankfully, she was a heavy sleeper. He then slipped out of the cracked open door out into the hallway of their house. He then went to a door painted pink. He smiled and opened the door to their 2 girl toddler's room. They slept peacefully but he had to get them up for daycare. He shook his oldest toddler, Luna, and like always, she looked up at him and giggled with her stuffed butterfly under her arms. She resembled Mike with his brown eyes and tan skin tone. She had red hair like Zoey to make an interesting combo. He smiled even wider and said "Come on sweetie. Can you get your Juliet up?" "Sure daddy! Hold Mrs. Fly for me!" She said. She gave Mrs. Fly to Mike and jumped out of bed to get her twin sister. It was hard to tell them apart sometimes but unlike Luna, who was cheery and wore her hair in pig tails like Zoey, was quiet and shy and had started showing signs of DID like Mike had plus she liked to wear her hair like Mal after she did see Mal a couple of times. Luna shook Juliet and Juliet pushed her off the bed so she could get up, making Luna fall on the ground and cry. "Juliet, don't push your sister!" Mike said very stern. "Yes daddy." She replied quietly. "Now what do you have to say to Maya." Mike said. Juliet got down from her bed and pulled up Luna and hugged her (which was a first) and said clearly (another first) "I'm sorry Luna." Maya stopped crying and hugged her back. "Play with Mrs. Fly until I call you both." Mike said handing the butterfly to Juliet and her face lit up as her and Luna started playing.

Mike left the room and continued to the next door, painted blue. He opened the door reluctantly and was hit by a putrid smell. The boy's room had rotten pizza, used clothes and substances unknown to scientists. Two beds were put together to create one big bed they could play their video games to the TV they had in their bedroom. The oldest boy was 14 and name was Eli. He was the smart one of the family and was always doing homework or looking for colleges or obsessing over his A++s. As you could tell, he really looked up to Cameron. He was like the girls only with a boy's haircut. The other boy who was 11 was Liam. He kinda resembled Scott and Alejandro at the same time with Scott's prankster ways and Alejandro's player instinct. He was incredibly handsome with a mix between Zoe and Mikes hair to make a striped look with Zoe's skin tone and Mike's Chocolate brown eyes. Mike shook them both awake. "Time for school boys." Mike said. "And it's time for you to clean your room." "Dad, I keep trying to clean up this mess but "Mr. I just too cool for cleaning" here makes it messy again." Eli complained. "Well, at least I 'm cool and can get a girl if a wanted." Liam retorted. "Stop!" Mike yelled. "Liam, no more girls. Eli, no more whining. Now both of you, by the time I call you, you better have this room cleaned up or else your both grounded. Liam, you get to start by throwing away all the moldy food. Now." Mike walked out trying to compose himself. It was a Friday. He finally went to a door painted the colors of the rainbow. He smiled again. "Gotta admit that this child is more cooperative than the others.

He opened the door to a room with inspirational posters of Total Drama and other TV shows plus some book characters and their writer. In this room, it was all happy and rainbows. It was his 12 year old daughter's room, Valentine. She was sitting at the edge of her bed with her bag and dressed in knee-high boots with rainbow unicorn tights. She wore a short-sleeve shirt that says "Be who you are unless you can be a unicorn so then be a unicorn" with a smiling unicorn in the background. She had her black hair in a ponytail, having the ends red, going down to about shoulder length under her favorite rainbow cap with her light skin tone. She wore 10 mood rings on each finger and 5 bracelets on each arm, with some sort of color on then. She had 3 piercings on each ear and she had a low hanging rainbow unicorn silhouette. "Like my outfit dad?" She asked smiling up at him. "Leshawna would be proud." Mike said smirking. Valentine pushed him playfully. "Come down for breakfast. I have some good news." Mike said. She nodded and went out the door with her backpack, jingling down the hallway and stairs. By the time Mike got back to wake up Zoey, she was already awake, dressed. "How was wake up duty?" She asked smiling. "Better than Monday." He replied getting dressed. He called everyone downstairs after they were done dressing and sat down, having waffles for breakfast.

Mike settled the family down and said his announcement. "I got a job." He said. Everyone cheered because it meant more money. "It will be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." He continued. The cheering continued from everyone except Zoey. "I heard that job is horrible. What part do you play?" Zoey asked clearly concerned. "The night guard. They said we could bring the kids if we wanted. To see their greatest attraction, the animatronics." Mike replied. The kids cheered louder. "I want to see Chica!" Luna said. "I want to see Foxy!" Juliet cried. "I want to see Bonnie!" Valentine said. "I want to see Freddy!" Eli and Liam said at the same time. "Well, maybe we could bring the kids, a family field trip…" Zoey said still a little unsure. "Great honey! I have to go, I have orientation to go to. I'll drop the kids off at school. You get ready to teach other people's kids." Mike said before kissing her. The kids made grossed out sounds. "Have fun at orientation." She said. "Have fun at work." He said as he hustled the kids into the car.

Mike walked up to a huge grey building that looked more like a prison than a pizzeria. But when he opened the door, there was a big sign with all four animatronics looking animated and friendly. He went to the front desk and looked at a women with black hair in a ponytail with a loving smile. "Hello, I'm here to see, um, 'Phone Guy'" He said. "Oh, he's just over by the party room. He just loves watching those kids." She replied. Mike thanked her and walked over to a young looking man with dirty blond hair. He was wearing a light blue uniform to contrast the dark blue one in his hands. "Excuse me sir, are you 'Phone Guy'? I'm Mike, the new night guard." Mike asked. He turned around with a bright smile. "In the flesh!" He said in a Texan accent. He shook Mike's hand energetically. "People just call me that because I always check on newbies each night to make sure they are not going crazy, like the last night guard… By the way, just call me Chet." Chet said. Mike was a little concerned about that but he didn't question it. "Well, pleasure to meet you Mr. Chet." Mike replied. "Nice to meet you too Mike. Here's your uniform. It helps you blend in at night." Chet said handing him the navy blue uniform. "Would you like the grand tour?" "Sure." Mike said.

They started walking through double doors to be met by the sound of screaming children. 10 year-olds ran around the room, hitting each other with foam swords. "These little buggers are what keeps this place alive. All of 'em feed off this place. Day guard's job is to make sure kids don't break any rules. Your job is to make sure no one breaks in or out. Including you and the animatronic" Chet said as they left the room going down the right hallway. "That to your left is your office. I advise you to stay in their unless you have to shut a door that might be open. That Bonnie loves to play games…" Chet said. "You talk as if they have a soul." Mike said. "They don't. They just move where ever and whenever they want. Except for in the day." Chet replied. Before Mike could ask more questions, he interrupted.

"Now here's our pride and joys, our animatronic bands. Our solo actor, Foxy is closed for repairs but he'll walk around. He bit one of the kid's hands so just be careful. What do you think?" Mike looked at the animatronics. He swore he could see Freddy give him a death glare as if not to say anything bad. "Not to creepy. I bet the kids love them." Mike said warily. "Yep, our main attractions." Chet said proudly. "Well, we have a few more things. The kitchen's camera is disabled for some reason or another. Vincent, the last night guard, said it was Foxy. He went missing after the first night. But anyway, use the computer cameras to locate the animatronics or any buglers that might come and steal some repair parts. We have a company phone that has me on speed dial so, I guess you're ready, newbie. I was noted you had DID so we got that covered. The animatronics accept them with open arms. Your shift is from 12 am to 6 am. Can't wait to see how you do!" Chet said. "Uh, Thank you Chet. I am going to be bring some people on with me tonight. My wife and kids. Is that ok?" Mike replied. "The more the merrier." Chet said.

Mike came home with Zoey who she picked up because it was a half-day at her school. "So, how was orientation?" Zoey asked. "Ummm, Interesting and Creepy." Mike replied. "What did you get yourself into this time?" Zoey asked again but playfully. "This time… it's not funny. The animatronics, they kinda, ummm…" "Spit it out Mike!" Zoey said. "They kinda move around and the last night guard kinda disappeared after the first day." Mike said quickly. Zoey gasped. "Mike, this isn't a good idea." Zoey said. "Come on Zoey. The guy that showed me around said that they were friendly. How about the kids come for just tonight and you can leave me there for the rest of the time." Mike said. "Fine. I invite Cam and Gwen to come along. We also got Leshawna, Trent, Geoff and Bridgette coming. They want to see if they want to send their kids there." Zoey replied. Mike smiled and they got the kids and waited for the time to go.

 **START OF NIGHT 1**

Mike had put on the uniform and they looked up at the building. It was much more ominous at night than during the day. The Smiths met up with the rest of the people, Cam and Gwen having got a babysitter. Mike took out his keys and opened the door, them squeaking open. "Everyone, stay in my office. The animatronics tend to move around." Mike said as everyone as they walked in and Mike locked the door behind them. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed except for Zoey and Mike. "It's fine. They don't bite. Except for Foxy." Mike said again. "Dude, this is not cool." Trent said. "Yeah. Not coolio at all." Geoff added on. "Come on. Just follow me." Mike said. Everyone followed him into the room just in time for 12 am and a call from Chet. "Hello?" Mike answered before putting him on speaker.

"Hello. Glad you made it out safely. Now, don't be scared if they come to say hi. It's just normal for them to welcome you. If a door is open, they are playing with you and just play along and close it. Say hi to your family for me! Have a great night!" Chet said before hanging up. Mike went to the desk and picked up a tablet and a flashlight. "This is the portable camera. I'm going to check out the animatronics. I'll come back in a second. Just watch from the computer one. It's just like a game." Mike said as they opened the door. He walked through the dark hallway and he checked Foxy first. The curtain was still closed but he could hear shuffling which made him cringe. He then pointed his light at the band. Freddy was already looking his way and Chica was looking over at the kitchen. He could have sworn that there was another animatronic. Then, he felt a robotic hand over his mouth and a hook pull him away.

Back in the office, they searched all the camera for Mike until they came to the backroom. Foxy was playing with a suit and they could see Mike's uniform cap. "Help!" They heard. They were about to come out, Svetlana came out and escaped, grabbed Mike's cap, portable camera and flashlight and flipped her way back into the office and gave control back to Mike. "Perfectly fine, huh." Leshawna said in a smirk. "Ok, fine. I did see Freddy give a look a couple of times during the day. Chet said they were perfectly safe. Wait, maybe there's something on the phone to help us." Mike said. He rushed to the phone and pressed a button that said "Night 1 Training Tape." Chet's voice then came up.

 ** _Welcome newbie to your new job as nighttime security. So, if you are listening to this, you haven't been captured by any of the animatronics. Great! But don't get too cocky. The thing with the animatronics when we let them roam free, anyone they see, they don't look at you as if human like during the daytime, they'll see a robotic character without it's costume. As a result of this, they will try to forcefully stuff you into a suit. It may not sound too bad but with all the wires and mechanics, some side effects may be trouble breathing, bleeding everywhere and death. So, have a great day and stay in the office. Bye!_**

"I'm out." Leshawna said. She rushed out the office door only to be met by Bonnie. Everyone screamed as Bonnie jump scared. At the end, Bonnie had made them fall and left with Leshawna. Trent got up quickly and closed the door. Every one of the kids was crying except for Eli who seemed in a scared coma. Mike and Zoey tried to calm them down while Geoff, Bridgette and Trent checked the cameras and Cameron and Gwen checked the halls and doors. After they were sure they were safe and everyone was calmed down, they watch as Bonnie took Leshawna to the stage and brought a Toy Chica head out while Leshawna looked the most scared anyone had ever seen her, shaking her head no. Then, at the same time Bonnie but the mask on her, they heard a blood curdling scream and blood poured from the mask and Leshawna fell on the ground and Bonnie continued putting on the suit until Bonnie left her of the ground of the stage.

"Harold is going to be so upset." Trent said. "Come on, check the cameras again!" Zoey screamed. Mike went to the cameras. A call of death appeared on the screen. The back door was open. "Darn it Bonnie!" Mike yelled. He once again took the portable cameras and flashlight. "Watch from the screen. Don't move cameras unless I move. See you if they don't get me." Mike said as he flashed then light in the hallway before leaving. "Dad…" Luna whispered.

Mike ran all the way into the back room and closed the door. He then heard loud footsteps. An animatronic. He hid under a table. He saw a yellow foot turn to him. He shed a silent tear and whispered "No, no, no, no, no!" He heard her joints slowly moving down but was then drawn away by something. The shift bell. It was 6 am. He pulled out the camera and all the animatronics were locked in place, ready for opening hour. Leshawna was gone, so was the blood. They were home free. For the rest of the day.

 ** _Back to the moment Mike left the office the second time…_**

Zoey, Cam and Eli took control of the cameras, watching Mike run through the cameras until he got to the back break room. He closed the door and they watched he slid down the door, leaning against it, letting out air, everybody cheered until they saw Mike's face turn to panic. He crawled quickly under a table and cried a little. "What is Dad doing that for?" Liam asked. Then, his question was answered as Chica entered the room. Everyone gasped as Chica started to look under a table but then they heard a bell and the animatronics went back to their positions and everyone was confused until Mike came out from the table pointing at his wrist, pointing to say _check the time._

Valentine checked her Unicorn watch and it read 6 am. Everyone cheered as they ran out and followed Mike to the locked door and unlocked it, ran out and hoped into their cars and drove home.

Before they did that however, they agreed they would help Mike with his job and come for the rest of the nights.

 **END OF NIGHT 1** ****


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

When the family got home, they all somehow got to bed with ease, seeming scared into submission. They got ready and went into their bedrooms without a word. This worried Zoey and Mike, having probably been traumatized for the rest of their lives. Mike and Zoey got ready, not really used to having a noiseless night (Well, it was day but you get it). "Mike, maybe we shouldn't bring the kids this time. Have a babysitter or have them hang out with Cam and Gwen's kids. I think they're scared enough." Zoey said getting under the covers of the bed. "Maybe your right. They shouldn't spend their weekend like this. We don't want them to get hurt either." Mike replied doing the same. "No. We want to come." Someone whispered outside the door. Luna, Julliet and Valentine steeped in their bedroom with timid looks. "Kids, it just that…" Mike started. "We don't want you to get hurt." Zoey finished. "And we don't want to see you hurt." Valentine said. "Fine but older kids only" Mike said. Juliet and Luna groaned. "You'll hang out at Mary's house." Zoey said. They cheered, knowing that they would stay with their best friend.

Mike walked out of his bedroom, ready to go to the pizzeria until a call came up. He reached for the phone and said "Hello?" "Why hello, Multiple Mike. It's your old friends, Scott, Duncan and Alejandro." Scott said. Mike could tell he was smirking. "Hello. What do you want?" Mike said. "Well, we saw you going into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza last night with a bunch of your friends and…" Scott paused to chuckle. "Kids. You got a job there or something?" "As a matter of fact, I do." Mike said. "Well, I had a friend that used to work there. He kept on ranting on that that place was haunted but he was a weird one that Vincent. He was born with purple skin and he always had very morbid thoughts. So anyway, thought you should know. Bye!" Scott said before hanging up. "Wait!" Mike yelled. No reply came from the receiver. Mike put the phone down, still very unsettled from the talk on the phone. In the end, he decided not to bring the kids and have Eli watch them and just bring the adults. He didn't tell Zoey anything but this time, Harold and Duncan wanted to come.

 **START OF NIGHT 2**

Mike pulled up to Freddy's Pizzeria with Zoey, both dreading doing this but knew that it would help the family and Mike had already failed at most jobs because of his personalities. This was the only job that they would help.

" _I got a bad feeling about this mate._ " Manitoba said.

" _It'll be fine, Manitoba. Svetlana got us out in time, Svetlana vill do it again!"_ Svetlana said.

Mike unlocked the door, opening it, going in first. "Where is my fair Leshawna? I thought she came with you last night?" Harold asked. Zoey was about to answer but being the dumb head he is, Geoff said bluntly "Bonnie took her away and killed her." "WHAT! Mike, you said this place was safe!" Harold said. "Someone didn't tell me the truth so hold on to your horses. Plus, if you don't want to be dragged away either, be quite." Mike whispered. They walked it the office, turning on the cameras. It had just turned midnight and they flipped through the cameras until they got another call from Chet. "Your still here? Normally people quit at this point… I see one of your friends were missing from yesterday's footage." Chet said. "You lied." Mike said. "No I did not! I told you that they roamed around, didn't I? And that they would put you in a suit?" Chet protested. "That was a recording, Chet." Mike replied. "Well, then, press the second button next to it for tonight's recording." Chet said. Chet hung up and Mike hit the button, turning it to speaker again.

 **Well, you made it! Great! So, I just wanted to say that we have had an increased death count, more than anyone else in this town but that doesn't mean you can quit. We don't want anyone sneaking in and taking anything! Plus, the animatronics would get lonely. Well, see you tomorrow!**

"That's it! I think that one night is enough for me! After this night I'm quitting!" Mike said. "I'm going to check on the animatronics." Geoff and Trent followed, looking around. Mike went to every corner of the place, looking for Leshawna but couldn't fine her anywhere. They started going back to the office, Mike trailing behind, checking the cameras on the tablet. He saw that Foxy was at his stage and there were 1, 2… two animatronics on the stage. Freddy was gone. They were in the left hall and they started to hear humming. "RUN!" Mike yelled. In front, Trent and Geoff bolted to the door, banging on it. "Let us in!" Trent yelled. Zoey looked out the window, surprised look and all. She opened the door before closing it again. "Are you okay?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah babe. Just fine. Wait, Mike's still out there!" Geoff said. "Zoey checked the door, seeing Mike running towards the door, Freddy trailing behind. Then, Freddy lunged and caught Mike's leg making him trip. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. We are having a party and you are invited." Freddy said in a raspy tone. Then, Freddy pulled him into the darkness. "NOOOOO!" Zoey screamed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

Zoey collapsed on the ground, crying, thinking that the person she had married and dated for 5 years had been killed. One of her only and best friends. Trent closed the door, his hand sliding off it onto the light button. Freddy's face appeared in the window. Just through the door, they could Freddy's ancient voice. "Don't worry, fair Zoey. We don't want to kill him yet. You will be able to see him soon enough, or when Vincent allows it." Freddy said before clunking away.

Cameron checked all the cameras for his first best friend but couldn't find him. But then went to the kitchen and heard something interesting. Mechanical (Yes such as robot) laughing from the kitchen and muffled screams. He could hear the sound of knifes being sharpened and a laugh that was not so mechanical. "Oh, don't worry Mike. You are going to grow to like this place such as I did. Maybe even go insane such as I. Your friends won't miss you, because you will have killed them." A human voice said. The muffled screamed grew and more laughter before the audio was turned off. "My gosh…" Cameron said. Gwen sat next to him, having recorded the whole thing on her phone. Zoey had heard, her sobs getting louder until interrupted by the shift bell. Zoey ran straight out of the room, dashing down the halls to the kitchen. Mike was nowhere to be found but she thought she could still hear the screams. On the counter there were the keys, tablet and flashlight plus a sticky note.

 _Hope to see you tomorrow Zoey_

 _-Mike_

It was in his handwriting but written in purple. She had no idea what other person could have lived in here but was some sort of psychopath with a bad case of crazy. "Maybe it was Vincent." Zoey wondered aloud referring to when she overheard Mike's conversation with Scott. "I used to know a guy named Vincent." Duncan said. "He used to work here." "I know. I heard your conversation on the phone yesterday." Zoey replied sourly. "Hey, you heard that he was morbid and crazy. But he used to be more sane than what you heard on the camera. I think this place really is haunted like he said." Duncan said. "You think?" Gwen said. "So now I guess we don't have to come here anymore…" Trent said. "Yeah. Bridge and I are out. We want to help but from the sidelines. Sorry Zoey." Geoff said. "Call me if you find my fair Leshawna." Harold said. "I'm out as well. I've given you info so bye." Duncan said. They all left the kitchen except for Zoey, Gwen and Cameron. "We'll stay with you Zoey." Cameron said. "Thanks Cam. Gwen?" Zoey said. "Like I have to choose." Gwen said with a smile. "Ok. I think I have some friends that can help…" Gwen picked up the phone calling multiple numbers as they all headed for the exit.

 **END OF NIGHT 2**

 **Hello, this is MINECRAFTnet and this story by any means is not suppose to match up with the Fnaf story line or how realistic this story is. Such as in when i had Foxy out on the first night. That one was just for fun because I HATE FOXY SO MUCH AND HE IS THE REASON I YELL WHEN I TALK ABOUT HIM. And when Freddy talked and took Mike away. That was all out of fun and a exciting story. I am trying to make this horror movie style in honor of the anouncement about the probability of there being a Five Nights At Freddy's Movie. So thank you for reading and stay tooned for how Zoey react to being the new night gauard, who the people Gwen called on the phone, and how the kids will react to know their dad could be lost for ever.**

 **PS: If Foxy is out there, i'll give you props for getting Mike before Bonnie. Bonnie always gets all the fun...**


End file.
